


One shot

by MorganaLS



Series: Upside down [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Incest, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLS/pseuds/MorganaLS





	One shot




End file.
